


Всё могло быть иначе

by KisVani



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Если бы в тот вечер Барб не оставила Нэнси со Стивом, а увела ее из его дома, то все могло бы пойти иначе.





	

— Барб, поезжай домой, — сказала Нэнси.  
— Нет. Ты же брала меня с собой, чтобы я помешала тебе наделать глупостей. И, по-моему, сейчас ты именно этим и занята.  
Нэнси посмотрела на нее с укором, как в детстве, когда Барбара пыталась сказать, что нельзя пробираться в кинотеатр без билета и что их поймают. Их на самом деле поймали и позвонили родителям, но укор Нэнси был неприятнее.  
— Барб, — повторила Нэнси.  
Стив стоял наверху лестницы и наблюдал за ними. Томми и Кэрол уже исчезли на втором этаже, только их смех и слышно. А Нэнси, в мокрой одежде и с мокрыми волосами — эти придурки столкнули ее в бассейн — была еще здесь, внизу. Но хотела подняться, пойти со Стивом в его комнату, и все понимали, что это означает.  
Барбара помотала головой.  
— Нет, — сказала она, — ты можешь меня ненавидеть, но сейчас мы уходим.  
Нэнси посмотрела на Стива в поисках поддержки.  
— Не надо было тащить ее сюда, — произнес он так, будто Барбары рядом не было, — поднимайся ко мне.  
— Нет, мы уходим, — сказала Барбара и, взяв ее за руку, потянула от лестницы.  
— Подожди, — Нэнси дернула руку. — Не тащи меня.  
Барбара отпустила, она боялась, что сейчас Нэнси все равно пойдет наверх, но та просто вытерла волосы и оставила полотенце на диване. И сказала Стиву что-то о том, какой классной была вечеринка.  
Потом они молча сидели в машине и Барбара не решалась повернуть ключ в замке зажигания.  
— Поедем к тебе? — спросила Нэнси.  
— Нет, — покачала головой Барбара, — я сказала маме, что заночую у тебя.  
— А. Хорошо.  
Фонари вдоль улицы замигали. Откуда-то раздался странный звук, не то скрежет, не то рычание. Но они были далеко. Нэнси вскинула голову, прислушиваясь.  
— Собаки, наверное, — сказала Барбара, но решила поторопиться.

***

Миссис Уилер устроила допрос. Спрашивала, почему ни Барбара, ни Нэнси не позвонили, и почему Нэнси мокрая, как упавшая в бочку с водой мышь.  
Они что-то ей наврали. Вряд ли Миссис Уилер поверила и вряд ли не услышала запах алкоголя, но оставила их в покое.  
А потом Нэнси расстелила на полу спальник для Барбары, а сама переоделась в сухое и забралась под одеяло.  
— Барб, ты спишь? — спросила она в темноте через несколько минут.  
— Еще нет, — ответила Барбара.  
— Я… не знаю. Спасибо, — сказала Нэнси. — Наверное. Я правда чуть не сделала глупость.  
Барбара вздохнула. Лучше было придержать едкие комментарии до более удобного случая.  
— Мне просто… ну знаешь, хотелось заняться сексом, — внезапно призналась Нэнси, — я сказала себе: «Этим вечером ты лишишься девственности, Нэнси Уилер».  
Барбара грустно улыбнулась в темноте.  
— Ты считаешь, что это глупо? — спросила Нэнси. — Барб?  
— Я считаю, что сексом надо заниматься с кем-то, кто тебе правда дорог, а не с парнем, который сделал тебе пару комплиментов и целовал в подсобке, — ответила Барбара, — ну да, я старомодная зануда.  
Нэнси молчала. Барбара слышала ее тяжелое дыхание.  
— Барб, а у тебя есть такой человек? Ну, кто тебе правда дорог? И с кем бы ты занялась сексом?  
— Да, — ответила Барбара.  
Она ждала, что Нэнси спросит, кто это. И тогда будет выбор: сказать правду или соврать. И оба варианты не выглядели хорошими. Потому, что, если честно сказать: «Да, это ты», то их дружбе придет конец. А если соврать и назвать какого-то парня, то Нэнси не отстанет от Барбары, пока та не пригласит его на Снежный Бал, и будет самой верной фанаткой их отношений.   
Но Нэнси промолчала.

***

Офицеры Каллахан и Пауэлл мерзко улыбались и задавали вопросы про вечеринку.  
Миссис Уилер сидела, сложив руки на груди. Нэнси покраснела, как рак, выдавая с головой и то, что было, и то, чего не было.  
— На что вы намекаете? — спросила Барбара. — Три человека пропали, а вы нас не слушаете! Отличная в Хоукинсе полиция!  
— Нужно найти Стива, — добавила Нэнси, — и Томми с Кэрол тоже. С ними могло случиться что-то плохое.  
А позже Барбара слышала, как Нэнси ругалась со своей мамой:  
— Господи, да не было ничего, меня кинули в бассейн, Барб привезла домой, я спала ночь дома.  
— Но ты была там! — гнула свое миссис Уилер.  
— Да даже если бы я переспала со Стивом, какая разница? — Крик Нэнси, наверное, было слышно и в трех соседних штатах. — И даже если бы мы оргию устроили. Они пропали, мама! И я там была.  
А еще позже Нэнси, трясясь не то от злобы, не то от страха, сказала:  
— Мы должны их найти.  
Барбара кивнула и обняла ее.

***

Этот мир был ужасен. Пустой, темный и холодный. Воздух, казалось, пылью оседал в легких, а от запаха мутило. Будто они решили пройтись по полю, устланному дохлой рыбой.  
А ужаснее всего было то, что Барбара и Нэнси отыскали в «школе». Или в той темной ее копии, что была здесь. Все пропавшие, кроме Уилла, лежали в склизких коконах, их тела и лица были покрыты темной подрагивающей массой, то, что виднелось из нее, покрывали наросты.  
— Стив! — позвала Нэнси, заметив его. — Очнись!  
Она дернула за что-то вроде щупальца, перекрывавшего его рот, потащила его, выдернула несколько метров наружу, а потом оно застряло.  
— Барб, помоги!  
Они потянули вместе. Чтобы вытащить вместе с щупальцем наружу куски чего-то красно-черно-желтого, воняющего еще сильнее, чем все в этом мире. Стив конвульсивно задергался, и из его рта пошла кровь.  
— Мне кажется или мы только что вырвали его кишечник через рот? — спросила Нэнси.  
Барбару просто стошнило.  
Нэнси, спустя несколько секунд, тоже.  
Скребущий звук, послышавшийся через минуту или две, заставил их спрятаться среди коконов. Монстр вошел в свое логово неспешно. Он заметил изменения в Стиве и раскрыл всю верхнюю часть тела, как нереальный хищный цветок или какой-то морской гад. Когда монстр дернулся, Барбара и Нэнси увидели, что у Стива больше нет головы. А потом существо, громко чавкая и клацая, продолжило трапезу, отрывая куски плоти, которая и сама расползалась, будто тело успело обмякнуть изнутри.

***

— Наверное, он решил, что… еда пропадет, — сказала Нэнси позже, когда они выбрались в нормальный мир и сидели в ее комнате. — Вот и начал жрать Стива.  
— А… да, — Барбара постаралась отогнать мысли о монстре, чтобы не вырвать опять.  
— Я жуткая эгоистка, — продолжила Нэнси, — но я рада, что ты тогда меня увела.  
— Я тоже, — сказала Барбара и взяла ее за руку.  
Она не собиралась ничего делать, просто подержать. Но Нэнси сама подалась вперед и поцеловала Барбару.


End file.
